


Closer

by crorvid



Series: Aziraphale/Crowley + Kiss Tropes [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Other, Pining, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crorvid/pseuds/crorvid
Summary: Crowley offered, Aziraphale refused, Crowley insisted, Aziraphale acquiesced.when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves





	Closer

There’s a dangerous sort of intimacy in seeing someone cry for the first time, made all the more so when you knew you were the reason he was crying and he probably wished you hadn’t seen him and you didn’t know that. But you did see him and you did know he was crying over you, because he thought you were gone forever, and that broke him. Because he loves you.

Aziraphale had known that Crowley loved him for a long time. Since 1941, although he could probably have figured it out sooner if he weren’t absolutely terrified of the idea. It’s much easier to deal with unrequited love than it is to deal with requited, ill-advised love that would undeniably have absolutely disastrous results for the both of them. 

Besides, he certainly wasn’t about to make the first move. That was Crowley’s role. Crowley offered, Aziraphale refused, Crowley insisted, Aziraphale acquiesced. The little game they played, the dance they performed, again and again and again. Except, of course, when they didn’t. When Aziraphale broke the rules, when he misstepped, when he said no and Crowley insisted and he said no again, and they lost their rhythm, and then his bookshop was on fire and Crowley was there and he was crying. 

And then everything else happened, and they didn’t talk about it. And the world was saved, and they were sitting in Crowley’s parked car, and Aziraphale was thinking about another time they were sitting in Crowley’s parked car, another time he had said no, and was regretting it. 

Turning away from where he had been absently staring out the windshield into the darkness in front of them, Aziraphale realized that Crowley was staring at him, the way he did sometimes, with something like hunger. Usually Crowley blinked, backed up, turned away when he was caught staring like that. 

He didn’t.

He got closer.

He leaned forward, just a fraction, and then he stopped. It was familiar. He was offering. It was time for Aziraphale to refuse, so that Crowley could insist, and Aziraphale could finally,  _ finally _ acquiesce to the one thing he wanted to do more than anything else. But Crowley wouldn’t insist. Not about this. 

He started to pull back. In this moment, silence was as good as a no, and Crowley knew how to take no for an answer. But Aziraphale had realized he was sick and fucking tired of saying no.

It wasn’t graceful, when he surged forward and took Crowley’s face in his hands and kissed him like he would die if he didn’t. They bumped noses and their teeth clicked together and Crowley made an incredibly embarrassing noise into Aziraphale’s mouth as his hands flew up to grab his wrists. It wasn’t practiced, it wasn’t the game they had played before, it wasn’t the dance they had perfected over thousands of years. It was new, and messy, and clumsy, and  _ perfect. _

And when they pulled apart, just for a moment, there was only one word that Aziraphale could say, now, finally.

“_Yes._”

**Author's Note:**

> All the works in this series were inspired by [this post](https://andrastesass.tumblr.com/post/120322542322/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me)!


End file.
